The present disclosure generally relates to online and/or mobile payments, and more particularly to an authentication device that interfaces with a user device to authenticate a merchant website and facilitate a payment transaction.
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or online merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an online or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why online and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Some payment service providers provide online and mobile payment services for conventional merchants (e.g., with a merchant physical location) and/or online merchants (e.g., without a merchant physical location) in order to allow customers to make purchases from such merchants while benefitting from the convenience and security offered by the payment service provider. When shopping online, for example via a website of either a conventional or online-only merchant, customers may be susceptible to online fraud such as hacking, phishing, spoofing, identity theft, etc. In particular, certain groups may be more susceptible than others to such online fraud. For example, children, some elderly individuals, or others that may not have extensive experience and familiarity with current methods of online payments are often the unsuspecting targets of online fraud. In some instances, an individual may be aware of the possibility of online fraud but may not know how to identify or deal with the fraud. Thus, such potential customers may avoid conducting online transactions altogether, or they may spend an inordinate amount of time researching a website, a payment service provider, a merchant, etc., before making an online purchase.
The present disclosure describes various examples of embodiments that provide customers with a convenient, secure, and reliable way to avoid online fraud and confidently conduct online purchase transactions.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.